Tell Her You Love Her Too
by skygemsx
Summary: Skye wanted to say those words, but she can't, she's not brave enough.


**A/N: Hello you guys! It's been a very very long time since I posted. I am so sorry, but I just started the summer holiday because I just finished my internship. I don't have the time to write a fic. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, this is a songfic based on the song "Tell Her You Love Her Too" by Echosmith. Oh, and btw, I am watching AoS Season 2! *so late* So hopefully I will be making more Skimmons fic with more character from S2! And also there's some reference to PLL here! ;)Please R &R okay! Love you guys! xoxo**

 **If you guys wanted to hear the song while reading, here is the link :** **watch?v=q-iPTDYPx2k**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own AoS. :( just borrowing characters :p**

 ** _Tell her a story, tell her the honest truth.  
You treat her better, make sure to see it through.  
Don't be just everything she wants, be everything she needs_**

Skye never knew that it would be this way when it comes to Jemma. She had shared so many stories about her past and most of the stories were the ones she never shared with the others. Jemma was never bored on hearing her stories, she listened as she stroked Skye's hair. Patiently hearing every words that came out from Skye's mouth. And for the first time, Skye was having a home. That home is Jemma. Skye often thinks that she is way out of Jemma's league. Because, how in the world could a drop-out hacktivist converses with a brilliant scientist who had two PhD's that graduated on the top of her class? That's what Skye like about Jemma, she never speaks to Skye with any arrogance. Every time Skye does not understands the term Jemma was explaining, she will patiently explains to Skye what it means. And every time Skye fell asleep on hearing Jemma's long hypothesis about some things, Jemma just laughed and tucked Skye on her bed before she kissed her good night. That's what makes Jemma so different.

Skye always treated her in the best way possible; she wanted everything to be just perfect for Jemma because she deserves it. Skye's affection for Jemma surpasses her own needs. She wants to make sure that Jemma will always be protected and loved. Skye knows the perfect time it takes to make the tea in the way how Jemma loves it. She knows what Jemma needs after a long day of multiples experiment. She knows how Jemma loves chocolate fudge ice cream for when she was sad, chocolate mint for when she was pissed off and green tea for when she was celebrating something. She knows that Jemma appreciates their time together the most and try to make the best out of it. And Skye knows more details about Jemma she can't even points it out one by one.

Skye is trying to be everything Jemma needs. She doesn't want Jemma to only 'want' her but she wants Jemma to need her. It is because when people want you, they have that certain motive because they were trying to get something from you. It was all too familiar for Skye, it is what people had did to her in her whole life. But now, with Jemma, she wants it to be more, she wants to be what Jemma needs. It is a different life now, with Jemma. So Skye tries her best to be worthy enough for Jemma, trying to be everything Jemma needs. Skye always bring Jemma gifts, makes her breakfast and offers Jemma to monitor the experiments just for Jemma so she can be able to rest. Until one day after a long day of experiments, Jemma got sick, Skye took care of her. Skye looks for medicine, she cooks for Jemma, she makes sure that Jemma got everything she needs to be comfortable to rest. Skye then took Jemma's meal into her room. It is when Skye gets up to leave and look for Jemma's medicine, Jemma grabbed Skye's cloth and pull her back into her bed. Then Jemma whispers to Skye, "Don't go anywhere, I need you.", in that moment Skye pulls Jemma into her hug and smiles contentedly.

 ** _When she says she loves you, tell her you love her, too._**

Out of all the things that Skye did toward Jemma, she never says she loves Jemma. Skye is too afraid of the things that will happened if she does. She is terrified of the attachment and what will happen if Jemma leaves her one day. She wants to but she can't, because the words are not coming out of her mouth. And Skye knows it is killing her, not being able to say it back. She remembers the first time Jemma says 'I love you'. It was the time after Jemma comes back safely to the Playground, the time when she almost died because Ward thrown her and Fitz inside a chamber to the sea.

 _Skye was relieved that Jemma was safe, she hugged her tightly. Jemma hugged her back, the world just stood still there in that moment. And as Skye was stroking Jemma's hair, she said,_

 _"I wouldn't know what to do without you; I thought that you and Fitz were dead when Ward called me. I'm just glad that you are safe, you are here."  
Jemma looks her on the eyes as she replied, " I do too, Skye. Being in that chamber on the depth of the sea got me thinking about something that I need to do now, or else it will be too late."_

 _"What is it you need to do, Jems?", Skye asks Jemma._

 _"This," Jemma pulls her into a kiss, then she said " I love you, Skye."_

 _Skye then just looked at Jemma and unable to say anything. She just nodded to what Jemma had said and pulled Jemma into her embrace again._

And that was just the first time that Jemma said 'I love you' to her. Every time Jemma said it to Skye, she was not able to answer her. How can Skye act when she saw that glint of sadness in Jemma's eyes every time Skye did not say it back?

She wants to say it back but she is just not brave enough.

 ** _Give her a reason, a reason to love all you do.  
She'll tell you secrets, you'll tell her secrets, too.  
She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams, you'll tell them, too._**

Skye wanted to be the one Jemma loves. She remembered the time she was so jealous of Fitz but tries to hide it from Jemma. And she kept making subtle comments about her and Fitz, and when Jemma realized it, she scrunched her nose and laughed at what Skye said. Jemma kissed her cheeks and hold her hands, as she said, "You are so adorable when you are all like this, but I love you, only you, Skye."

Skye can't help but smile remembering those memories with Jemma. She also recalled the day where she found out about Jemma's obsession on the TV show _Pretty Little Liars_ , Jemma even showed her the charts and boards she had made on her theory about who 'A' is. It was so adorable but Jemma was afraid that others will laughed at her obsession on _Pretty Little Liars_. Not only that, Jemma also confesses that she had a crush on the character Spencer Hastings. When Skye heard it she laughed very hard and Jemma, of course, pouted at her. So, in order to beg for Jemma's forgiveness, Skye exchanged Jemma's secret with hers. And she told Jemma about her feelings toward Jemma, but Jemma being Jemma, was so dense about it.

 _Jemma was turning her back on Skye when Skye said, "Okay, Jems, in order to beg for your forgiveness I am ready to tell you my secret. So please, don't pout anymore?"_

 _Jemma started to get curious but she still hasn't turned her face toward Skye._

 _" I like someone Jems," Skye spilled her secrets as she was trying to get Jemma's attention._

 _As quick as the lighting, Jemma turned back and asked Skye, "Who do you like? Is he on the bus? Is it Ward? I know it's him, or is it Fitz? Tell me Skye, tell me."_

 _"No, it's not them. You know the person very well, Jems. That person was kind, brilliant and comforting, I am so happy to be to spend time with this person." Skye explained more._

 _"What? Who? Oh, oh, Skye! Is it by chance, Agent Coulson?!" Jemma asked Skye as she furrowed her brows confusedly._

 _"Oh my God, Jemma. You called yourself a scientist with this hypothesis? I can't believe you," Skye told her as her jaw dropped._

That moment was too funny to remember, and Jemma now still berates her if she talks about it. And it brought Skye to another memory with Jemma. The first time Skye told her hopes and dreams to Jemma, it was the first time Skye realized that she loves Jemma.

 _They were both laying in Skye's bed. Jemma's head was on her chest and Skye's arms were on Jemma's abdomen._

 _When suddenly Jemma just said, " I wish that we could be like this forever,"._

 _Skye smiled answered, " We will be Jems, in five years I can see us together in this position, I will be a class 9 agents with all of it perks, and you, my beautiful wife, will be relaxing after battling all day long with some evil microorganisms you found in the SHIELD lab."_

 _"Skye, did you just say that you wanted to marry me?" Jemma asked, her eyes wide as she looked into Skye's._

 _"I don't know Jems, I probably wanted to marry you. But let's just take it slow, okay? We don't know what will be happening, anyways it was just a stupid dreams of mine," Skye laughed it off as she kissed Jemma's forehead._

Skye knows now, even in that time she was thinking of spending the rest of her life with Jemma. She loves her, she does, but she just needs the courage to take the risk and letting go of all her insecurities to say it back to Jemma.

 ** _When she says she loves you, tell her you love her, too._**

"I love you, Skye."

"I—"

"Why can't you say it back to me, Skye? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, you are but,-"

"But what Skye? "

 ** _But don't you run away, run away when you get tired.  
'Cause this will slip away, slip away, and start a fire, that can never be put out.  
Oh, hurry time is running out, but don't you run away, run away, before you tell her you love her._**

Skye is a mess. She is an epic fail. How is it possible for her to ruin one of the best things that ever happened to her? Jemma probably hates her by now. Skye always try to be the best for Jemma, doing everything for her, loving her in a way she can't even imagine when she was her old-self. Now, it is all ruined just because she can't get those stupid words out. It was just one sentence, three words and eight letters but how can it be so damn hard?

"Skye, Jemma will be sent on an undercover mission, you need to teach her about hacking and sending codes without any traces back. Just teach her what you think you need," suddenly Coulson is in front of her.

"Where will she be going, sir?" Skye asks, surprised that she just knew that now.

"That is classified Skye, what you need to do is to only teach her that things," Coulson answers her.

"For how long she will be going, if I may know?" Skye questions more from Coulson.

"I don't know, it depends Skye, on how fast for her to be trusted so she can infiltrates," Coulson replies.

Skye face turns pale, she knows when Coulson says the word 'infiltrates' she is sure that Coulson is sending Jemma into HYDRA.

Skye can't let Jemma Simmons go, she can't lose her, ever.

 ** _When she says she needs you, tell her you need her, too.  
You tell her clearly, speak what your heart wants you to.  
Tell her she's lovely, always tell her the truth._**

"I've heard from Coulson, don't go," Skye enters Jemma pod.

"And why is it necessary for me not to go? It's an order." Jemma answers shortly.

"Please don't do that to me, Jems, I can't go on if something happened to you," Skye says. Then she continues, "I need you Jemma, I need you more than you need me. I know that I've been a very stupid jerk, and everything I did was because of my insecurities. To tell you the truth, I was so afraid of losing you, I was insecure, I just thought this was perfect and I can't ruin it with me saying it back to you. I was too scared with the risk that I will take, because I've never get attached this much with anybody. You were the first person I've ever shared my hopes and dreams, and believe me Jems, that dreams I told you, I wanted it to happen for real, I want to make it come true. You are so beautiful, smart and kind, I don't know what I have done to deserve you. I am so out of your league, but then you told me you love me, and I never said that back. You were always so patient with me and I know you loved me so much that you had bear with me all this time. I am trying to fix my mistake now and I am begging you, please, don't go Jems."

" Even if I don't want to go, I can't Skye, it's a direct order from Director Coulson." Jemma shakes her head as she smiles sadly.

 ** _When she says she loves you, tell her you love her, too._**

It had been six months after Jemma leaves SHIELD and her cover was blown. And at last she returns to the Playground. Skye is rushing toward her as she hugged her and smell her scent, Jemma is safe now.

"I love you, Skye."

"I love you too, Jemma Simmons."

 **Sooo, what do you think guys? Please review okay! I appreciate it so much, thankyou! Btw, if you guys wanted to request any songfic or some one-shot about Skimmons or Spemily, I will be happily receiving it, just PM me or put it on my reviews. Hopefully I can fulfill all of you guys request :) xoxo**


End file.
